rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Рапунцель: День первый
Рапунцель: День первый (англ. Rapunzel: Day One) — шестнадцатый эпизод второго сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Премьера эпизода состоялась 2 марта 2019 года. Синопсис Перевод = Рапунцель случайно попадает под заклинание забвения, благодаря которому она забывает всё, что произошло с тех пор, как она покинула свою башню. |-| Оригинал = Rapunzel is accidentally hit by a forgetting spell that causes her to forget everything that has happened since she left her tower. Сюжет 200px|thumb|left|Обломки экипажа После нескольких дней блуждания по Западнокроличьям лесам друзья наконец-то находят обломки своего дома на колёсах. Для восстановления экипажа срочно требуются новые детали, в связи с чем друзья решили отправиться в ближайший город за ними. Рапунцель, которая после событий у Великого дерева находилась в ссоре с Кассандрой и очень хотела помириться со своей подругой, добровольно вызвалась пойти за материалами вместе с ней. 200px|thumb|right|В разрушенном городе Когда подруги добрались до ближайшего населенного пункта, то обнаружили, что в нём никто не живет, ибо он полностью разрушен чёрными камнями. В связи с тем, что девушки ушли довольно далеко от лагеря группы, они остаются на ночь в покинутом всеми городе. Ночью Рапунцель решила обсудить с Кассандрой всё произошедшее в последние дни, однако её лучшая подруга в ответ разозлилась на принцессу и сказала, что было бы лучше, если бы Рапунцель ничего не помнила о произошедшем за последние месяцы. В этот момент на голову Кассандры упала книга и странная деревянная палка, которая начала странно светиться, после чего фрейлина принцессы потеряла сознание. 200px|thumb|left|Связанная Кассандра Через несколько часов Кассандра очнулась и обнаружила, что она привязана к стулу волосами Рапунцель: принцесса забыла абсолютно обо всех событиях после её выхода из башни и решила, что Кассандра похитила её, так как желает присвоить себе силу её волос. Кассандре удается убедить девушку в том, что это не так и она на самом деле спасла её от разбойников и хочет помочь ей вернуться домой. 200px|thumb|right|Приготовление зелья На следующий день Кассандра находит в разрушенном городе книгу с рецептами зелий, среди которых была инструкция приготовления средства для восстановления памяти. В течение суток девушка собирала ингредиенты для зелья, а ближе к ночи, сказав Рапунцель, что это — суп, начала смешивать их. Однако, в этот момент Рапунцель понимает, что они идут на юг, хотя Кассандра говорила о том, что башня находится на севере, после чего принцесса обвиняет свою лучшую подругу во лжи и снова связывает её. 200px|thumb|left|Рапунцель держит зелье для восстановления памяти Через некоторое время Кассандре удается освободиться и найти Юджина, Лэнса и Коротышку вместе с которыми она начинает поиски потерявший память Рапунцель. Вскоре Фицерберту и его лучшему другу удается найти принцессу, однако она заманивает их в ловушку и собирается бросить на съедения пираньям. так как она считает, что они — разбойники. К счастью, вовремя подоспевшей Кассандре удается уговорить Рапунцель не делать этого, после чего она дает ей противоядие от заклинания палочки забвения. 200px|thumb|right|Разговор между Кассандрой и Рапунцель На следующий день Юджин и Лэнс полностью восстанавливают караван, а Рапунцель и Кассандра наконец-то спокойно говорят о том, что происходило в последние дни. Подруги наконец-то помирились, после чего друзья продолжили своё путешествие по пути из чёрных камней... Персонажи Главные персонажи * Рапунцель * Кассандра Второстепенные персонажи * Юджин Фицерберт * Лэнс Стронгбоу * Паскаль * Коротышка * Максимус * Фидела Интересные факты * На книге с заклинаниями, при помощи которой Кассандра приготовила зелье для восстановления памяти Рапунцель, можно заметить символ сапорианских сепаратистов. Галерея Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Эпизоды второго сезона